Lullaby of Stars and Fears
by Rome OMD
Summary: Seiya is invited by Michiru to take care of her apartment and Haruka while she has a lastminute meeting to attend. And while he's there, he learns to comfort Haruka of her secret fear...


Summary: Seiya is invited by Michiru to take care of her apartment and Haruka while she has a last-minute meeting to attend. And while he's there, he learns to comfort Haruka of her secret fear. 

Rating: G

Author: Rome OMD

Date of Completion: 8/19/02

Date of Release: 3/28/03

Warning(s): OOC, as usual, and that's basically it. Oh yeah, I haven't seen the StarS series, so I wrote their characterizations according to my imagination. Also "Deepest Secrets…" is fictional, made-up so don't try searching for it anywhere. But if it is really real, then…whoa.

Disclaimer: "Veronica LaBeau" (the name), any part of "Sailor Moon" used in this are all done for non-profit uses. 

Lullaby of Stars and Fears

Kou Seiya walked up the many flights of stairs to the apartment that Kaiou Michiru and Tenou Haruka shared together. When he reached the floor where it was located, he calmly walked towards the wooden door. Before he had entered the facility, Seiya noted that this wasn't an ordinary apartment complex; it was richer and more luxurious than the other common ones he'd seen when he had arrived in Tokyo, or more like, Earth.

Lifting his wrist to check his watch, it clicked and he knew he was on time. The hour hand stayed in the gap between the seven and eight while the minute hand steadily at the six. "Seven-thirty, just like Michiru wanted." Dismissing all nervousness away, he knocked on the wooden door hoping that it was the right place.

Seconds later, his cerulean eyes were met with familiar aquamarine ones that shone beautifully even in the dimness of the place. "Oh, Seiya! You're here," And looking at her own watch, continued, "And on time! Wonderful, please come in." She moved out of the door entrance, permitting entrance to her apartment. Seiya nodded and he took off his shoes to put on the pair of slippers given to him. For some odd reason, the room was unnecessarily a lot warmer in temperature, he noted. "Please follow me."

Before leaving the long entrance hallway and entering the living room, Michiru whispered to him in a lower voice to keep her volume down. "I'm sorry to have asked you at such late notice today, I was in a rush. You see, today I have a rather big…appointment I must attend. And I'd strongly hate to leave Haruka alone especially in her current condition."

Seiya repeated, "Current condition?"

"Yes, right now she's not capable of taking care of herself and I was hoping that you wcould stay here to keep her company and tending her needs at the same time. Did you bring your pajamas?" He nodded. Then a deeper voice yelled back, though it sounded both raspy and a bit nasally.

"I'm perfectly fine, Michiru! I don't need a baby-sitter! Y'hear?"

Rolling her eyes, she faced the room with concern clear on her face. "Yes, you do, Haruka! And I already have someone here - now, wouldn't it be rude to cancel some company?" she replied, nudging Seiya to the room where Haruka was. 

Entering, they noticed that she was lying on the bed, entangled in sheets in her rumpled pajamas, striped light gray and shades of blue. Around were trash baskets as well as a few buckets, some fallen over, adorning the room. Used tissues were thrown all over. Michiru breathed in deeply before walking to the tissues that were negligently thrown onto the floor. Seiya also pitched in and helped, feeling a bit more polite that way.

The blonde who was looking down on the sheets before finally turned towards their direction and her eyes widened at the sight of the new visitor. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Breathing deeply yet once again, Michiru answered kindly, "Seiya will be here to help you deal with your cold tonight."

Coldly glancing at the stranger, Haruka replied, "Why did you have to ask _him_? Wasn't there anyone _else _you could've asked instead?"

Disgusted and not minding to leave now at all, Seiya casually replied, "You know, if she doesn't want me here, I can leave now."

Shaking her head and loosening her hair from the ponytail, she apologized, "I'm really sorry about Haruka's behavior."

"I think it would be better if you did leave now. It would save both of us a hell lot of trouble, y'know."

"I agree."

"Please, Seiya, don't leave now. I really have to make it to the meeting and I don't want Haruka alone. Will you please stay here?"

"Only with her consent," the singer replied. 

Haruka looked away while Michiru glanced back and forth between the two hopelessly. "Please, Haruka, you'll get worse if you don't have someone here!" The blonde quickly muttered something incoherent. She ended by sneezing heavily and taking another tissue that also avoided its way from the wastebasket. Michiru's aqua eyes stared back at Seiya with pleading. 

With his own eyes staring back, he finally gave up and accepted. She smiled and nodded and stood up, brushing her business-like outfit. Michiru wore a navy blue knee-length skirt along with a soft white blouse. She walked to the closet across the bed and opened the sliding doors to take out a matching navy blue coat. Putting it on, she walked towards Seiya and ushered him outside the room. "Please, ignore her behavior. She doesn't like being watched, it's her personality to be more solitary most of the time."

"I could see that."

"I'll be away just for tonight to arrive here tomorrow morning around nine-thirty to ten. I want to thank you so much for coming here at such late notice, I really hope she won't be much of a bother to you…"

"Don't worry." The violinist nodded and then walked down the hardwood floor to the door, taking a case of some sort before departing the apartment and leaving Seiya and Haruka alone.

__

This is going to be one long night. Please let me live through it! He traveled back to the room once again only to see more tissues avoiding the wastebaskets and on the ground. Sighing, he picked them up quietly, waiting for Haruka to make the first comment or to keep the silence. 

Finished, he organized the area so that the baskets were right by the bed and wouldn't be accidentally missed. Seiya suddenly realized that he was kneeling right in front of Haruka who was looking down at him with distrusting eyes.

Knowing then that the blonde in front of him wouldn't make the first move, Seiya took the chance and began talking. Not really knowing how to take care of someone, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were hungry."

The nasally voice answered, "No."

"You sure?"

"Do you need me to repeat myself?"

Regretting his decision, Seiya replied, "No, I was just checking." _I know she's lying. And I'm betting that asking her again won't get anywhere. _His thoughts were interrupted as a stomach growl stumbled into the quiet atmosphere. Within the dimness of the room, he couldn't see her blushing but he could feel her close body heat warming. Haruka looked away with embarrassed eyes. Seiya could only smile as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "Yeah, right."

"Do what you want."

"You like soup?" He received no response. "Okay, fine. I'll make soup for you."

***

Going into the kitchen, Seiya stared around until he found what he was looking for - the telephone. Dialing an apprised phone number, he heard three rings before someone picked it up. "Yaten, is that you?"

"Seiya? Where the hell are you?"

"At Michiru and Haruka's apartment."

"Why…?"

"After the concert, Michiru and I talked and she asked me stay over at her apartment for the night since she had some important meeting to attend, last minute, by the way. If you heard her, she sounded pretty desperate so I agreed."

Another voice joined the conversation; "You shouldn't do that, Seiya. We don't know who they are. They do seem a bit suspicious if you ask me. I've also sensed some strong powers from them at times. It's not wise to so easily trust them either. After all, they could be one of the other anonymous Sailor Senshi or working for Galaxia."

"Yeah, who knows? How long ya going to be there?"

"Taiki, I know you're right but she did sound too desperate to ignore so I really had no other choice!"

"You didn't answer my question - how long are you going to be staying there?" Yaten sounded a bit impatient.

"I'm staying over tonight and then returning tomorrow sometime in the morning. Maybe nine-thirty or something."

Both people on the other lines gasped. "That long? How'd you agree to such a thing? Overnight?"

"Don't ask me! And keep it down, you're talking way too loud, Yaten." There was a brief pause before the raven-haired Sailor Starlight replied, "When I came here, I did sense a great deal of planetary power from them but none of it was negative. Or the part that I sensed wasn't and when I walked in, it quickly disappeared."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Some advice."

Taiki responded, "Well then, if you need anything, we'll be here."

"Yeah, sure, thanks, you guys."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." Seiya placed the phone back in its original position and then let out a deep consoling breath. "Now, to get started with the soup. All right…"

***

After what seemed to Haruka an amazingly long time in the kitchen, she decided to get up and check the kitchen to ensure herself that nothing disastrous was occurring in there. Despite the cramps in her body, she moved the sheets and stood up, unused to the feeling of standing up without any help. Disgusted with her current condition, she leaned against the nearby wall to help her balance. This wasn't the way she was supposed to be - unable to support herself physically and unable to do things on her own without help. It didn't feel right and she disliked the new feeling. 

Seiya, who now walked into the room, quickly made his way to Haruka putting the tray of food away first on a close-by table. "Hey, what d'you think you're doing getting up? You're sick, remember?"

Glancing at Seiya, Haruka decided not to answer as she allowed herself to be lowered onto the bed, feeling helpless yet once again. She fluffed up her pillows and was about to rest but Seiya stopped her by bringing over the tray of food. It was just a bowl of soup - as simple as that. A spoon was on the side along with a napkin. Forcing himself, Seiya asked, "Can you feed yourself?" Then quickly adding, "Or does it hurt you?" Actually not knowing the answer, Haruka moved to pick up the metal spoon and when her fingers dangled right before, a cramp overtook her arm as she abruptly dropped it almost flipping the tray. Seiya couldn't help but scold, "What was that for? Can't you be a little more care-" He stopped, staring at her before biting his tongue. He had let his anger run off again. "Sorry." Then cleaning the spill, he placed the tray on the table again before traveling to the bed and attempting to make everything more comfortable for her.

The dark business suit he wore began to annoy him as he moved his arms so in the middle of his pillow-fluffing, he took it off putting it on the edge of the chair he was sitting on as well as loosening the tie around his neck. A couple buttons undone on the top of his shirt and he felt a lot more comfortable. "I'm sorry. Here," and he continued to help Haruka sit straight up.

Muffling a quick "Thank you" even if it didn't suit her, she readied herself to be fed. Again, to the very bone, she despised being treated this way. Seiya gently fed her, getting comfortable amounts of warm soup in the metal spoon and into her mouth. As the broth was savored by her taste buds, she couldn't help but notice its pretty good taste. In reality, it tasted wonderful. Who knew that the singing Three Lights could also cook? Or at least the Mr. Cool in the group? The singer couldn't help but see the slight change of emotion in her face and quickly assumed it as the soup.

"If you don't want the soup 'cause it tastes horrible, I'll understand."

__

Does he even know that he can cook? Or could it possibly be one of Michiru's previously cooked soups? No, it doesn't taste like hers. Shaking her head and forcing herself to compliment him, she said without much gritting of the teeth, "No, it's pretty good." Her tongue enjoyed the sweet chicken taste, which was also soft and warming at the same time. Ignoring the other person in the room, she continued to gulp down the incoming nourishment. Had Haruka just complimented him? The person she had always looked at with dislike every time he was caught flirting with Michiru? Not taking the compliment for granted, he nodded, acknowledging her remark before finishing up the job of feeding her.

When the soup bowl was drained of the broth, he placed it back on the tray before leaving the room. "Do you need anything else or are you all set?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." _And you're welcome, if you wanted it. _He disappeared quickly from the dim room to the kitchen then Haruka heard what sounded like washing the dishes.

Haruka clutched the blanket sheets around her tightly, moving and avoiding the cramps in her body when doing so. She lay on her side, staring out at the ajar window and at the midnight blue sky. However, no stars were seen, not one. Cuddling into the sheets even tighter, she didn't realize her legs had unconsciously curled so that her entire body formed an oval. When notification struck her, she allowed her legs to straighten a bit but still had a mediocre oval shape about her. It wasn't making her feel better sleeping alone especially with her fear kicking in again. And with her body in that sickened condition, there was no way to battle against her fears. In response, Haruka shivered with concern. However, not wanting to show her fear to the guest that was occupying her apartment, she knocked most of it out of her body although a little still remained. 

Taking off his rubber gloves and finished with drying the dishes, Seiya decided to make one last trip to Haruka's room before going to sleep himself. Glancing at the futon nicely laid in the living room, he mentally thanked Michiru. Politely knocking on the door to make his presence known, his eyes wandered over to the being lying sideways, back facing towards him with what seemed to be steady breathing. "Goodnight," Seiya whispered before closing the door slightly but leaving a space between the wooden frame and the door. He wanted to make sure that he would be able to hear what happened inside in case anything happened. Assuming her slumbering, he left, changing into the pajamas he had brought - white silk pajamas, they were the most comfortable thing in the world.

Comfortably resting in the futon, he snuggled closer into it noting that it had just some of Haruka's lovely scent. _Lovely? No…no…no…You must have let that caring thing get to you. She smells nice but not lovely, definitely not lovely. _He stopped his thoughts there, closing his mind to what he believed would be a night-long nap.

However, Haruka wasn't sleeping. Her fright continued to attack her. She was so much older, how could she let this childhood fear take over and conquer her so easily? It seemed that ever since her fear had remained, it had intensified steadily especially the Sailor Uranus happenings. Believing that Seiya was asleep, the blonde clutched tighter against the blankets and her feathered pillow, hoping that no ghosts would haunt her tonight.

***

"Ugh…why now? It's what - twelve, midnight!" Seiya exclaimed but hushed himself when he remembered that Haruka was sleeping in the other room. Rubbing his eyes gingerly with his fingers, he stood up, leaning at the nearby counter for support. However, he couldn't rub off the feeling that was implanted in his head ever since he had shut his eyes for what he believed was going to be sleep.

A feeling that Haruka wasn't safe and wasn't feeling okay had overwhelmed him the entire night. Although it was just an instinctive feeling, he couldn't help but believe. It felt so real as if she was in real danger and wasn't safe at all. Quietly tiptoeing to the almost closed door, he languidly opened it to see what Haruka was doing now even if it was just an instinct. She was still lying on her side with her back faced towards him and the steady breathing patterns proceeded so Seiya sighed and concluded that Haruka was sleeping. But just to make sure and hoping that she wasn't a light sleeper, he knocked on the wooden material.

"Haruka? Are you awake?" His answer was no response. But the feeling was still stuck to him and he asked once again. "Haruka? You awake?"

When no noise came, he assumed that nothing was wrong and tried to push the feeling away until she finally answered with a nasally tone, "I'm awake."

Returning back to his previous position, he inquired, "Are you okay? Is your cold bothering you at all?"

She didn't respond; she couldn't tell him about her fear. It would be way too disgraceful. "Haruka? Would you like me to accompany you for the night?"

She choked out a brief and false "no". Not believing her, Seiya walked over and slightly opened the window and stood in front of it so that he was facing her. "I'm fine, I can sleep. Now why don't you go back?" She sneezed once more, reaching for a tissue, blowing her nose, then threw it somewhere in the heap of tissues that surrounded her bed. When he didn't budge, she said, "Or are you going to stand there all night?" with mock annoyance. In reality, with someone else in the room she felt a lot safer. That fear wouldn't leave her now and probably never, it was her weakness and she strongly condemned it.

But Seiya could penetrate through the mask that Haruka was wearing. Fear was in her eyes and so was… safety? Was Haruka scared of something? "You know, you're one really bad liar."

"Only when I'm in this condition."

"Yeah, right." He walked over and kneeled, staring at her. She almost flinched at the sudden closeness and wasn't sure if he realized that she had a major cold he might catch. "What's bothering you? Do you need something to eat? I can make that soup again."

Now that she thought about it, she was just a bit hungry and then flushed at the thought. Haruka was deeply thankful that the room's lights weren't turned on and it would be difficult for him to see her blush so she let her face turn red. "Forget about it. It's too much."

"You're doubting my abilities? Hah."

A softer version of "too much" then came out of the blonde's mouth.

"It's none at all, I'll get it immediately." Seiya moved out of the room and once again to the kitchen. _I could see clearly fear on her face and in those beautiful eyes. Beautiful? First you think she's lovely and now beautiful? You like Usagi, you must like Usagi - don't you? This is so confusing… Don't admit it…don't admit it… Well, she is beautiful and lovely and a lot of people can see that. Concentrate on the soup, she's hungry and sick and you need to care for her! _As minutes passed, he poured the warm liquid into a bowl and added a spoon, napkin and placed it on the same tray as before then cautiously walked to Haruka's room.

***

__

You mustn't let him know of your fear, especially after the way you've acted towards him. You can't let him view as a weak, little child afraid of…

"Hey, I'm back." She raised her head and stared back at the voice's owner. Her eyes blinked before he responded with confusion spilled in his sound, "You wanted soup, right?"

"No. I said -"

"Too bad. You're eating." He smiled and then seated himself back in the original position when he previously fed Haruka. As he placed the tray on the table, he accidentally knocked over a book. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He picked it up and also glanced at the title and author at the same time. Before he had any time to ask, she casually replied, "I felt like reading since I couldn't sleep." The book was titled Deepest Secrets of the Blood, Book One by Veronica Labeau. "It's a poetry book, I enjoy her poems. It's full of emotional and insightful thoughts that really makes you wonder and enjoy her work at the same time." _Now, why did I just tell him that?_

"Ah, I see. I also like poetry. I can sometimes use it as inspirations for my songs." _Now, why did I say that?_ Minutes went by as she quietly drank the soup with silence until he then questioned, "Haruka, is something wrong? Is it because of your cold, is it making you feel uncomfortable so you can't sleep?"

__

Not really. "Yes."

Seiya only needed to look at her face to know that she was deceiving him. "You're a bad liar."

"I was told by you before."

As she took the last spoon of the soup, he carefully put the tray, spoon, and bowl away and was patting her soft wet lips with the napkin. Finished, he put it with the other things on the table and looked at Haruka. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I won't do anything but help."

"I have nothing to discuss with _you_."

Sighing, he persisted, "I'm asking you nicely. What's wrong?"

Her raspy voice again occupied the room. "I've nothing wrong!"

He stared back, looking into beautiful azure eyes. "Want to know why the hell I woke up in the middle of the night? I woke up only because I felt that you needed my help. I didn't wake up because I just did but I somehow knew you were suffering from something. Now, don't waste my sleeping time and let me help you. If there's a problem, I'll help you. I promised Michiru that." Seiya paused before continuing and becoming thankful that the lights were off in this room. "I want to, isn't that enough?"

The blonde avoided any eye contact with Seiya or else she would've started to cry, to show her weakness to him. Nobody knew of her weakness, not even Michiru! Why would she start with him, of all people? Because the window was ajar just a few centimeters, the noises the outside gave were a lot louder when listened to in the bedroom. With a menacing howl of the wind, Haruka instinctively jumped and clutched her blankets closer. She wanted to be like the wind, the wind that took her flying towards goals and victories, not the howling wind at night that only reminded her of her weakness and fear. Seiya never took his eyes off her. Remembering that Seiya was also in the room, she immediately blushd a deep ruby that he eventually sensed. Her attempts to speak were failing as no sound ensued.

He asked tentatively, "Are you afraid of something?"

Defending herself, she lied again, "Of course not."

"You're lying again."

"I'm not afraid of anything; don't you think I seem a bit too old for that?" She avoided using the word "mature" since that wasn't what she was - her fear took that trait away from her.

"You're afraid of something and you won't tell me. I promise not to provoke any fun in it, maybe I can help." At the end of this replication, the wind concluded with a longer and more eerie howl that seemed to echo several times. Haruka clutched onto the sheets tighter. His hands gently held her arm, relaxing her a bit from her tight grasp of the bed sheets. "Don't lie."

"I-I'm…not…!"

Seiya decided that if no action were going to be taken now then nothing would follow. Slowly, he scooted onto the bed with his hand still on her arm. Unable to control her body with the appalling cramps in her body, Haruka allowed Seiya to do what he was going to even if it meant allowing him to embrace her. When he finished, she was leaning next to him, her head feeling some silky material while his arms were embracing her as if protecting her from harm. One of his hands were trailing her back, drawing design patterns to calm her nervous body from the howling wind outside. This felt so humiliating, Haruka disliked the fact that she was treated like a baby but grudgingly admitted that it was comfortable leaning against Seiya. It was warm and cozy especially with the pajamas he was wearing. She unconsciously leaned more into the embrace, feeling a lot more protected from her pounding fright.

"It's okay…"

"The hell," she managed to say. "Why are _you_ even doing this for _me_?"

"You're scared of something and I want to help you deal with it. You can tell me but if you don't want to, then don't."

"I feel so stupid," Haruka repeated again.

"Everyone have their fears and this one is yours," Seiya reasonably explained. "I felt that you were in need and now I want to help you. Only this is - will you let me?"

If she didn't tell him now, she probably wouldn't ever fall asleep. But if she didn't tell him now, he wouldn't know of her weakness. But he had told her that he had woken up because he could sense her troubled. _He can sense me that well? I only thought that people who were very close could sense each other's…_

"Please?"

She stared up at the caring and insistent sapphire eyes and then looked back down. "I'm afraid of…" She paused, should she tell? This would be so embarrassing, which was not something Haruka enjoyed experiencing - embarrassment. "Damn it, I'm afraid of ghosts." Seiya continued stroking her back to comfort her. "Ever since I was little…the only person that could help me through was my father but he died when I was little, me about five. I never learned to fully deal with my fear. His words like wards against them, defending me so that I was never going to be afraid of their haunting. But the divorce of my parents and then his death hit me hard and then I knew then that there was going to be no one who could comfort my fright as well as he could. No one could ever. It was as if the spirits were always around me, haunting me until I couldn't take it anymore. Not even my mother could help me through; I was never able to get rid of this fear." She closed her eyes. "Even now, I can still feel them and I feel…scared and…"

"Shh…it's okay." To Seiya, it felt new and awkward to be comforting somebody, specifically someone who had a controversial identity to his. But now that he had seen her behind that strong and cool mask, he couldn't help but feel forgiveness and compassion for her.

"I sound stupid and weak, don't I?" _There, I did it. I admitted my fear, now I wonder how much he's going to humiliate me._

The singer deeply inhaled and exhaled before forcing the innermost words out of his system. "You're not weak but probably one of the strongest people I know. Determined, strong-willed, you're definitely no where near weak. Just because you have this one fear, it won't bring you down from who you are to someone lower than where you belong."

"Why the hell are you staying awake instead of sleeping and ignoring me?"

"Because you needed my comfort and I'm going to give it to you." Before she had time to oppose, respond, or make any movement, Seiya's musical voice entered the environment, calming down any restless soul in the area. It was soothing like a parent's but talented like a singer's. Its unique sound was never clearly heard by Haruka at the concerts because the microphone and loud speakers constantly suppressed the true sound. The song began.

"The stars shine at you tonight…mmm…hmm…

They whisper to you softly…mmm…hmm…

Don't let your fears get to you…

Don't let them scare you…mmm…hmm…

I'll be here to calm your fears…

To stop those flowing crystal tears…mmm…hmm…

The stars shine at you tonight…

They whisper to you softly…mmm…hmm…" Then glancing down at the softly breathing blonde, he smiled at the sight. "'Night, Haruka." Not wanting to disturb her, he carefully lay her against the soft pillows and warm sheets. After tucking her in, Seiya placed a peck on her forehead before leaving to sleep himself in the comfy futon.

***

When he heard the door being knocked, he quickly put on his business suit jacket before appearing at the door and opening it to reveal a smiling Michiru outside. "Hello," he kindly greeted and then moved to permit her to enter.

"I hope Haruka wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh, no, she wasn't any at all." They walked to the bedroom and found a sleeping figure still on the bed, lying comfortably.

Her right eyebrow raised and she was a bit confused but then grinned. "That's wonderful to hear. Any breakfast?"

"Nope, thanks. I've gotta leave. Good-bye," he answered, making his way to the door.

"Oh, don't let me stop you. Thank you, Seiya. I'm again really sorry for asking you last minute. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

Outside the door, he returned the smile and acknowledged her thank you before leaving down the many flights of stairs. 

***

It had been a week since the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and the departure of the Sailor Starlights. Haruka wasn't surprised at all that the Three Lights singing group were actually the three mysterious Sailor Senshi appearing each time a minion of Galaxia's attacked. Now that all was finished and done, life was back to normal and all was back to peace.

The blonde entered her apartment alone since Michiru had to catch up with a couple of her music co-workers earlier and would return a bit later. Right when she was about to flop onto the bed and simply rest, her eyes trailed onto a foreign object in the bedroom. There was a jukebox covered in designs of the moon and the sky decorating its marble exterior. Curious and thinking that it was a present for Michiru, Haruka's hand reached for it and then she placed it on the spot of the bed in front of her. Looking out the window, she noticed that it was another starless night but the full moon shone brightly in the sky. Then focusing on the object in front of her, she gingerly opened it to see a moving sky inside molded prettily.

Music filled the room with a familiar tune that brought a curve to Haurka's mouth. Her mouth automatically opened, ready to sing along with the twinkling music. "The stars shine at you tonight…mmm…hmm…"

End

Author's Note: Only thing I have to say is this - Not enough Seiya/Haruka stories. Geez, it seems everything I like there isn't enough of. I know you fans/authors exist out there somewhere! Was this boring? I highly doubt that it wasn't. Well, for those who took the time to read through this entire boring story, thank you! -_~ And oh yeah, if you're looking for good poetry, read Frauline Natasha's (I believe it's changed to KirikaCamui) on fictionpress.net! (The original section, not sure if that's the name).


End file.
